


A broken mind

by XxPsychoHazardxX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Dark Theme, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Other, Physical Abuse, PsychosisTale, Psychotic Sans, Ratings: R, Suicide Attempt, Teen Crush, Virus Break out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPsychoHazardxX/pseuds/XxPsychoHazardxX
Summary: Sans and Papyrus were made in the labs by their creator W.D.Gaster, The trials of pain and suffering even heartache, To infection madness. Can Sans overcome this hardship or well his mind be forever broken?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone I thank you all for taking the time to have a read, I hope you guys enjoy. My inspiration to write this story comes from loving and being apart of this Fandom for Undertale, and also I give love and respect and credit for the inspiration of hand plates that helped me write this as well Zarla you're an amazing person and love your work. Also my inspiration comes from everyone else who had put their heart and souls into their creations. Love you guys and Remember never give up hope.

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth, humans, and monsters. Monsters lived in peace with humanity. A rogue monster killed a human and took their soul for power. Creating great fear towards the monsters for the ability they were capable of. The monster was cast out and vanquished, though one day, war broke out between the two races out of this fear of it ever happening again. After a long battle, humans were victorious killing most of the monster kind leaving the rest to run into hiding deep into the mountain known as MT. Ebbot. Seven wizards sealed the monster's underground with a magic spell. In hopes, they are to never return to the surface again. Stories were spreading across the village that remained on the mountain. Tales of those who venture into the mountain never return.

 

Years have passed as humanity flourished as the superior race on the surface, there was a young child born in the village near the mountain. This child was more than an ordinary villager just like everybody else. This village had a cult, and they believe from the moment humans were born, there is evil in them. Since it was impossible to clean themselves even through good deeds, they would force 'all evils of humanity'. Onto one person. This child chosen as the 'vessel' and blame them as the true source of all human evil. If one person embodies all the evils of humanity, the rest cannot be evil no matter what. This childish theory is what they believed, and so they cursed, spat, ridiculed, beat, torture and blamed this child for every ill fate the world brought upon humanity. It took a huge toll on the child. They were astonished at this senselessness. Why should this happen to them? Who should they blame? They only knew anger and hatred towards the world and the people who persecuted them. Their innocence damaged into madness. They despised humanity so much that became their natural function. They don't know how to love because they never had love. Only, 'LOVE'. this child had accepted this cursed role. An ordinary child with no special talent. Transformed into what what those humans wanted. Even until, the end of their life. “Greetings. I am.....a destructive spirit... The embodiment of evil... The one who bears the humanity's sins...the DEMON that comes when people call its name.”

 

That is not just where this story begins, this child holding such great determination in their soul. With an ill will to end their suffering traveled up to the mountain falling into its depths. In hopes to end their suffering, It implied whatever else lied inside them. Kept them alive to bring greater plans for this world.

 

Asgore the king of all monsters had ordered his royal scientist to aide in breaking the barrier. Receiving their first human to have fallen into the underground. Gaster hated humans but tolerated their existence since he was brought up and helped by the royal family. Skeletons were a rare sight being the last in existence after the war against humanity. He had conducted research for many years studying the function of souls. Mostly human souls a long with monster souls. He managed to sneak some components into his lab off the human for greater further studies.

 

Gaster kept himself hidden mostly for hours in his lab lower levels with his tests and experiments. Seeing if he could create vessels of new fresh souls in hopes to break the barrier for them. Sitting at his desk with millions of blueprints, notes, papers of all kinds littered his desk and floor. The tall lanky skeleton with two different cracked sockets grabbed a laser device he had constructed. Strapping his hand in place upon the table. Taking a pen to perfectly outline circles in the outer palms of his hands. Taking the laser device he had set centered on his desk. He soon grabs a stick holding it tight in his jaws to help to know it was going to hurt like hell.

 

The last thing heard in the labs as light flickers from under the closed door was sounds of grunted screams. The laser cutting deep through the bone marrow slowly over the lines drawn creating a clean cut. One hand down, one more left to do. The lab grew quite after half an hour of the skeleton's hands being cut into a perfect position of holes in his hands. He had a good reason for inflicting such pain on himself. He needed something to help construct the bodies for his project, what better idea then to clone himself as the perfect vessels for these souls.

 

Gaster needed both the power of monster and human souls to make a breakthrough. Creating new life was his best option. Though, determination wasn't exactly stable on its own with such high amounts he had extracted. He needed more to help balance the process and complete his project. Years had passed after developing the core two more humans fell into the underground. They didn't make it very far into the underground with its high security of royal guards and technology.

 

Though the humans were greatly stubborn, they had two different key components. Bravery, and patience. They died due to their unknown injuries some say it was the first fallen child's doing. Though things weren't exactly clear on such merciless motives. It didn't matter Gaster had what he needed to just further his research to break the barrier while the royal family lived in the dark of his motives. He had the itching feeling the human child knew something he didn't.

 

Gaster only would always brush the human child off. He didn't see them as an equal like the royal family did. He saw something else and couldn't put his finger on it. He just felt it in his bones.

 

Gaster managed to find the pieces he was missing in his puzzle to hold the determination together in one piece. Using the two new extracts to keep it together. He built new souls with one being the mixtures of patience and determination. The other determination and bravery. Watching the soul's development a long with bits of his own monster soul and magic. He felt he had created the perfect souls to free monster kind once and for all. However, they needed vessels.

 

Gaster walked through the labs there was no turning back now he felt closer than ever to his motives. Using his own marrow and pieces he had extracted from his hands that were now bandaged up. He created hallow skeletal clones. Though one he deemed as his prototype since it came out smaller than the other. Just a failed mistake on his part.

 

He gave the hollow bodies' life with the new souls he had made, monitoring the infants as they grew in the incubation tubes. Waiting for the perfect time to take them out into the world. However, he had to make a choice, a choice he could never turn back from. Hiding his experiments in the deepest parts of the labs and further study behaviors, actions, and power functions. Or raise them. He couldn't allow himself to get close to such tools, choosing a dark path that may scar the two beings lives forever.


	2. Caged birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so glad to present to you the first part of my story A broken mind. I am so sorry this took longer then expected to write out. But hopefully I can at least do a chapter a week or sooner. Hope you all have a lovely day and thank you for reading.

It had been months since the creations of his two clones. Gaster had been researching their development, time was of the essence for him at least. Their eye sockets had begun to open. Seeming confused with the translucent greenish blue liquid surrounding them in their incubation tubes. Gaster had formed a method to spurt their growth some to not test on little infants. They ended up growing the size of adolescents. Which he had to make due with for the time being.

 

Gaster had taken the two subjects out and into the separate cells while they were put under a sleeping stasis. He figured to monitor and observe them closely first hand. See exactly what they would do, how they would act, let alone function. The smaller skeleton had soon awoke to find himself in the cold dark cemented boxed cell. With the strange electrical barrier used as bars to prevent escape and entry unless used a code to turn the security system off. The taller more lanky skeleton woke soon after in his cell in a separate room.

 

Gaster sitting in his rolling chair. Feet kicked up onto his desk, had observed the two from his office room with the cameras put in place to monitor them. While the taller one seemed confused, the smaller one seemed more observant of his surrounds. Seeing how the room functioned or how he could get out if he could. They were both new and young mentally. Not understanding the world around them, like new born pups placed into an unknown world they didn't understand. They didn't speak but rather communicated through the walls with clicking, grunts, and growls for communication. Even tapping on the side of the walls with their clawed phalanges like speaking morse code to one another, through their fonts in their speech could be seen by Gaster giving him a chance to give his test subjects names. The smaller one Sans the taller one Papyrus, this embarked further studies more in person.

 

After some time more like a few hours of monitoring the young skeletons. Gaster kicked his feet down, getting up slowly from his chair, left his office to approach the taller experiment first. Papyrus. With his lab coat on and a clipboard in hand. Blue illuminating skeletal hands floated around him to grab the clip board and take notes for him. His hands firmly clasped behind his own back. Papyrus looked startled at first, meek yet curious of the much taller skeleton. His eye lights glowing their trademark orange color. Gaster just watched seeing how he would act if he opened the cell and stepped inside. Taking notes of every little detail about the young skeleton.

 

To his experience Papyrus seemed scared at first his bones rattled in defense since he didn't know how to properly function his magic properties just yet. Eventually Papyrus calmed down slowly approaching Gaster curious of the skeleton in a lab coat. Never seeing anything before in his short time of existence. Tilting his cranium his expression was calm reaching his right hand out to touch Gaster. Gaster however stepped back not wanting the young new life to touch him. Leaving the cell room shortly after having everything he needed written down.

 

**Seem 2p is docile in nature, more studies will be insured later on.** Gaster thought calmly to himself. Heading to the next cell were Sans was placed in. He was a smaller skeleton though rather than being scared was more observant, looking for means of how the cell worked. See how things function even. His white eye lights that shined in the voids of his eye sockets caught glimpse of Gaster as he stood there before the cell. Sans was curios at first watching Gaster open the cell as he took down the electrical barrier. When Sans watched Gaster begin to slowly approach and observe him, he began to growl low, slowly backing into a corner. He didn’t know the man and didn’t trust him easily. Like a confused caged animal wanting to be left alone. Gaster took down his notes moving closer to Sans just to see what the smaller skeleton would do. His bones rattled not by fear but more of as a threat to step away from him. Gaster backing him more into a corner the smaller skeleton looking about him feeling the closed in space between them. He lashed out with his talon phalanges to try and strike Gaster anything to get him away.

 

Gaster stepped back then as he did with Papyrus left the cell room jotting down his notes.  **1S is more hostile in nature...Maybe later studies will prove better from a safer distance of this one…** Gaster had returned to his office after observing the two experiments in their individual cells. Finishing up his regular paperwork before turning the lights down for the day.

 

Sans was itching around the cell, he could hear faint whimpers from the other familiar voice. His eye lights began to glow a calm dark blue. His bony hands touching over the wall in the noises direction. He made a clicking chirp like noise to grab the others attention. Sans waited for some time, tell he heard the mimicked sounds from Papyrus. His claws began to tap at the hard cemented surface of the wall as if trying to communicate back and forth tell exhaustion took over making Sans fall into a slumber.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ruby pools gleaming in the darkness of the lab. Staring at the smaller skeleton who had been sleeping peacefully in his cell. Sparkling with the hint of curiosity, Gaster had gone home to Snowdin for the rest of the night. While the adolescent human girl had quietly crept into his lab. Chara was always curious of the tall lanky skeletons research even if he seemed to not bother with the human child's existence.

 

Chara could tell he didn't like her or was simply uncomfortable with her being around him. She didn't seem bothered by it, was more used to it actually. Her silk auburn hair was cut short hanging just around her pale milky toned neck. Giving a natural rosy hue to her cheeks. Asriel thought she must have been an angel that had fallen into the underground.

 

Chara's ruby irises just watched curiously wondering what Gaster was going to do to these monster children. Fiddling with the him of her violet night gown. She couldn't stay long however, to not worry her new adoptive parents the Dreemurr's. The goat monster family that ruled over the underground were so kind to her putting her in their care after that day she fell down the mountain to end her own life and suffering.

 

A heavy sigh escaped her small plump lips, leaving the monster in their cells be. She didn't want to get caught or in trouble in case Gaster was to spot her. Leaving down the corridor, heading to the elevator that took her from the lower levels of the laboratory. She made her way through exiting the Labs to the main parts of Hotland. The underground was dark to indicate it was night time for the monsters aside from the gentle glow of the magma below. She made it through to New Home back to the cozy home she stayed.

 

Creeping up to the house as she slowly opened the door. Peeking inside it was dark and silent.  **Must be still asleep. That's good.** Chara thought with a heavy relieved sigh. She tiptoed through the house it was neatly decorated with colors of gold and royal violet. Buttercup flowers in expensive decorated vases displayed around with paintings. It looked of High class but also filled with such warmth. Chara made it to her and Asriel's room. The young goat monster was still sound asleep in his cozy bed. Chara couldn't help but curl a small smile. Sneaking into her bed she laid down. Wrapped up in her warm blankets, Those little skeletons crossed her mind making it hard to fall asleep. But exhaustion eventually took over drifting the little girl into a deep slumber for the remainder of the night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The lights flicker on signifying a new day. Sans slowly lidded open his eye sockets open. White pinpricks flicker in the dark void of his sockets. Still in a groggy daze looking around himself seeing nothing amiss or different. 

  
  


Far in the distance the faint sounds of clicking footsteps could be heard. Sans was too tired to care.  Laid out on the hard cemented ground under him. He rolled on his side facing the back corner wall. His spine facing the barrier that blocked the exit. 

  
  


Gaster appeared before Sans cell holding area. The tall slender skeleton seemed to be wearing black slacks, shoes, and a light grey turtleneck sweater with his lab coat on over his main attire. The taller skeleton was standing outside Sans cell placing his hand over a keypad punching in the coded numbers to release the barrier force field bars. 

  
  


“1S come here.” A deep calm yet sharp tone spoke out from the Taller skeleton.

  
  


Sans didn’t budge at first, only slightly turned his skull to look over his clavicle at Gaster. His eye sockets narrowed his eye lights brighten glowing in a shade of yellow his expression held caution on his skeletal features. His skull soon moved to face the wall once more giving a low growl. Sans understood Gaster but was not the type to like listening easily it seemed.

  
  


Gaster was becoming impatient with his test subject. The tall skeletons pinpricks glow blue and orange, a strange illuminating of blue aura flowed through the taller skeletons holed hand. Sans felt a strange pressure emit from his soul, it wasn’t uncomfortable yet had a comforting familiarity. Gaster slowly waved his hand up then closer to himself making Sans lift from the ground closer to him. “I said come 1S.” Gaster said sternly like a father scolding a child for not listening. Sans just gave an annoyed grunt rolling his eye lights at him.

  
  


Gaster paid no mind to the smaller skeleton turning, his back facing him, walking down the corridor of the lab, heading down to a room while Sans floated behind by his invisible hold. Gaster’s extra pair of floating magical glowing blue hands holding his clipboard taking notes. His actual hands crossed behind his back. “Today I will be doing a test, I am sure you don’t understand me just yet, which is good.”

  
  


**Yes, think I don’t understand and state it then why bother talking? Unless you like hearing yourself talk?** Sans scoffed to himself while he thought. He didn’t seem the slightest bit amused by the skeleton in the lab coat. He thought of him as strange, but his memories served him right since he had woken up those few times in that odd colored liquid in that tube. Staring and watching Gaster from afar. Closing his sockets every time Gaster looked in his direction. He just kept quiet though not ready to form the words out of his mouth just yet. Just make animal like noises to communicate.

  
  


Gaster came to a door opening it to set Sans down on the floor on the other side. The room was a simple little space with a table, chairs, and a few book shelves filled with books. Sans looked around curious where he was at this time. His attention turned to Gaster with a complex expression.

  
  
  


“Don’t look confused 1S we have work to do, I’m going to test your intellect, see if there is some brains in their aside from your...animal like behavior.” Gaster responded, moving to the table he wanted to test Sans’ motor skills as well see if he could function well giving just being out of the tube for only a short time.

  
  
  


Sans stared at Gaster sitting there, observing how Gaster moved and sat at the table in the chair. He noticed Gaster pat the seat near him. Sans didn’t understand but thought of it as another way to come over. The small skeleton got up on his own two feet. Walking slowly over to the skeleton. He stared at the chair for a long hard moment climbing up on it to sit down. Gaster didn’t show any sign of emotion for his first little task.

  
  
  


“Good, now I would like you to take this cube, it is called a rubix cube, you turn the notches and try to match all the colors-” As he explained Sans was already messing with it, turning the notches and changing the colors shifting them to all match. It merely took sans a few seconds.

  
  
  


“Mmh!” Sans grunted out setting the complete cube on the table. It caught Gaster by surprise, why he paused. His eye lights lit up with a sense of pride. Though the pleasant expression changed soon as it came. Sans was confused not sure if he did it right or not.

  
  


“Good, good. Lets try something else.” Gaster stated he was already impressed how fast Sans could learn things so easily. **Seems 1S moves just fine, his intelligence reminds me of my own. Good, then he shouldn’t be too much to test things further with him. Though, 1S is this observant and quick to learn. I fear if 2P is just like him could prove difficult if they try anything...I better take heavy watch and precautions on the two of them. Just in case.**

  
  


Gaster was in deep thought with himself before Sans caught his attention getting out of the chair to peek his own curiosity. Gaster would write his notes observing and studying the little skeleton and his behavior. After some time mostly observing and testing his motor functions making him perform simple tasks and stretches to see if he could perform them. 

  
  


Sans had no issues performing the tasks given to him even if he didn’t understand yet why he was having to do such ridiculous tasks. To him it seemed irrelevant. Sans do what was asked of him however without complaint. After Sans stood on his own two feet to walk a short distance behind Gaster back to his cell wondering what the whole purpose and reasoning of him being let out was. Though he didn’t see Gaster as a threat however. He observed the corridors tell he got to his cell.

  
  


“Go on, back in 1S.” Gaster spoke calmly to the smaller skeleton. 

  
  


Sans looked up at him, standing right at his side. Looking back in his cell he moved back in to hear the activation of the barrier turn on behind him. He was once again alone, and Sans didn’t much like being alone with nothing to do. He looked around himself walking to the far corner on the right. Sitting down scrunched up his knees against his sternum sitting awaiting for his next orders.

  
  


Gaster had left Sans to now do his next test runs on Papyrus see what he was capable of, his intellect, motor skills.  **I wonder if 2P is as intelligent as 1S, 1S seems to be smart and agile. Though studies so far show his body maybe nimble his health conditions don’t seem to be all that great on the scale. I wonder if it has to do with his size? He is smaller than most monster adolescents, a runt though comparing him to the human child he seems to be larger than them at least. I suppose more studies are further needed as the experiment goes on. For now I must focus on 2P.** Gasters thoughts were wondering as he walked down the lab corridor. His holed bony hand pinching gently under his mandible giving a thoughtful expression.

  
  


Papyrus was sitting in his cell staring absent minded at nothing in particular. He didn’t know why he was put their or exactly who the other was that had communicated with him. He just know it had a strong sense of familiarity to them. Papyrus was taller than Sans. With Sans only being at shoulder length of him. Wearing his cloth apron someone would wear at a doctors appointment. He could hear a voice from earlier with the sounds of footsteps clicking on the hard surface in the distance. Papyrus remained quiet tell once again that clicking sound of footsteps returned coming closer to his cell.

 

He would of tried to look closer, but Papyrus knew that getting too close to the barriers could be dangerous. Just looking at the magical shock waves made him feel uneasy. The taller adolescent skeleton whimpered softly to himself. Huddled in his corner of his cell room. He was frightened his Oddly large soul that gave off a ray of red mixed with Orange thumping in his rib cage. 

 

Gaster soon approached Papyrus’ cell. Staring at him closely with his different cracked eye sockets. White pinpricks flicker for a mere moment. He reached to the control panel turning of the electrical magic barrier. “Come along 2P we have tests to do.” Gaster spoke calmly patting his left side to assure Papyrus to come along. Papyrus whimpered but obeyed Gaster’s instructions. Slowly getting to his bare bone feet, Stepping out of the cell. He stared up at Gaster in curiosity then reached up to give the much taller skeleton a warm embrace.

  
  


Gaster felt uncomfortable by Papyrus sudden action of affection and kindness. Given a hard scowl. He pushed away from Papyrus straightening up his coat and shirt. “No papyrus, we don’t do that.” He said calmly yet sternly to him. Papyrus whimpered quivering his ivory lip. Gaster didn’t like how Papyrus acted yet gave in slightly by letting him hold apart of his lab coat while the walked together down the Corridor.

 

**2P seems much to docile in nature compared to 1S. I wonder...how the two would react together.** The thoughts wandered through gasters mind. His hands crossed behind his back. Standing up straight and firm with his walk. The two skeletons got to the same room Gaster had been in with Sans not that long ago. Tugging his coat out of Papyrus’ grasp he sat down in a seat pointing to the other chair on the other side of him at the table. “2P sit down there in the chair so we may begin the first test.”

 

Papyrus was confused tilting his cranium to the side. He followed his instructions obediently however. Getting up to sit in the chair. He stared straight ahead at Gaster, His hands fiddling with each other nervously. Gaster took notes on Papyrus’ actions, his expressions and figgity manner. He set the rubix cube in front of Papyrus on the table to test his intelligent intellect. “Alright 2P, take that cube and try to make all the colors match on each side of the cube.” Papyrus was confused staring at the cube for a moment.

 

His slender small hands reached out towards the cube as Gaster watched him. Examining it curiously. His eye lights flicker glowing in a yellow hue. His mood confused yet challenged by the object presented and instructed to him. Papyrus turned the cube watching the colors move on either side. Doing his best to solve the puzzle. He managed to finish after a few hours. Setting the complete rubix cube down on the table. Looking over to Gaster pleased with himself.

 

Gaster didn’t say anything, but nodded his cranium slowly in acceptance of Papyrus’ work.  **2P is smart, though it seems it takes him longer to solve and figure things out compared to 1S. Could prove to be less of an issues in cooperation.** Gaster thought to himself with a calm yet emotionless expression. “Good job 2P.” He praised the young skeleton, Papyrus expression changed from nervous to joy. A smile formed over his skeletal features. The small pinpricks in his eye sockets changed from a yellow hue to suddenly a pink from being overjoy.

 

Gaster took notice of the color changes in Papyrus’ eye lights. “Very expressive it seems.” He spoke more out loud to himself then to Papyrus. Getting up from his seat then gave simple exercise instructions to test his motor skills and reflexes. After a few test runs and notes jotted down. Gaster lead Papyrus back to his cell for the day. 

 

Papyrus didn’t want to go back inside he didn’t like to be alone. Which only furthered annoyed Gaster with his clinging demeanor. Using his magical floating blue hands to give Papyrus a light shove back into his cell. The skeleton monster frowned and sat there in the center. Huddled up in a small ball. The barrier turned back on, Gaster taking his leave to his office to finish his work day. 

Sans watched Gaster leave down the corridor from the corner of his cell. Slowly getting up to the side of the wall where his claw marks were. Tapping away and waited for the other skeleton to return his call. Spending the rest of that evening communicating with Papyrus through the wall. Gaster came by to their cells to feed them of course. Watching the young skeletons eat with their hands creating a sloppy mess he had to wash them down. Testing on children that had no clue of how things worked properly was proving to be a hassle. But the two learned rather quickly which he was thankful for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the beginning everyone I will be having more in due time.


End file.
